


Serpent now and forever

by Messenger



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Acceptance, Arguing, Friendship, Friendship Problems, Gen, Inspired by Music, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Riverdale High School, Season/Series 02, Southside High School (Riverdale), Southside Serpent, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, back to riverdale high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messenger/pseuds/Messenger
Summary: It's time for Jughead to go back to the Riverdale High after spending time at Southside High and becoming a Serpent.Can his Northside friends accept him for who he is now and forever?





	Serpent now and forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> For the past two weeks I have been watching Riverdale since I decided to give it another shot (I tried to watch it in 2017 but it just didn't felt like my thing) and I'm now loving the series!
> 
> I got idea last night for this fanfic and decided to post it right after finishing it.  
> And I got more inspiration while listeling to Ruth B.'s Lost Boy song.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN RIVERDALE

Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family

~Ruth B. - Lost Boy

 

 

Even though his stay at Southside High had been short, coming back to Riverdale High didn't feel like a homecoming. Here Jughead had always been the outsider, more or less, but now he was outsider even more. However it didn't feel bad since in Southside High he had found a group where he really belonged, the Serpents. 

For the longest time he had tried to stay out of anything gang related and tried to convince himself that the Northside was his place. On one hand his long time friends were all from Northside but on the other hand Northside had never done anything for him. Northside was ready to dump him to the Southside if it benefitted them in some way. 

He had been born and raised in the Southside area and now he was a Serpent by blood. Most importantly while he had been in Southside High he had found a family. Family that took him in for what he was, respected him and helped him if he needed it.  
He was proud for what he was. However his Northside friends hadn't accepted him for what he was now and he clearly saw it when the first week of school at Riverdale High rolled around. 

 

In the beginning they had been sripped of their jackets which made Jughead angry but his father, FP Jones, had reasoned with him. He realised that the Serpent Jacket wasn't everything. The bond was much stronger and so they stuck together, ate lunch together, sat close to each other in class if possible and so on. 

 

It was the fourth day when Jughead was in the hallway after classes that Archie ran up to him, grapped him and led him to one of the classrooms where Veronica and Betty were waiting.  
”What is it?” Jughead asked with an irritated voice.  
”I was going to ask the same thing.” Archie let Jughead free and looked him in the eye.  
”What do you mean?”  
”What do I mean? Well lets start with the fact that you are a Serpent! And that you don't talk to us, your friends”  
”First have you forgotten where I come from? No mather how much time I have send in Northside I have never become one of you and while I was in Southside High I think I finally found my place.”  
”The Serpents?” Veronica questioned the idea that the Serpents where really the people whose around Jug should hang out.  
”Yes, the Serpents. They accepted me for who I am right from the beginning. Sure I had to prove my loyalty but isn't that the same in every relationship...”

Archie grapped his friend from the collar and pulled him closer while Betty raised her voice. ”Show loyalty? Is that called loyalty when you get beaten up by the very people who you should prove your loyalty?!” 

They couldn't understand. Sure they knew that Jug had never felt like he belonged to the Northside completely eventhough he had friends here and he cared for them as well as they cared for him. But this... they had always understood that Jug didn't want anything to do with the Serpents and seeing him with them at Riverdale high made especially Archie feel anger.

However if he really stopped to think about it he would see that he wasn't really angry at Jug for becoming a Serpent. Deep down he was jealous, jealous for the fact that Junghead looked happier with the Serpents than he had ever seen him be before. 

 

”Hey Bulldog! Get the hell away from him!” Sweet Pea yelled while running to the two boys and freed Jughead from Archie's grip. Betty and Veronica had jumped away so that they wouldn't get hurt when the Serpent boy had ran to get Jug away from Archie.

 

Sweet Pea had seen the two arguing when he was passing the classroom and first he thought that it wasn't his place to go interrupt the Serpent prince and his (possibly) ex-friends eventhough he hated the Northsiders. But soon he changed his mind when he saw the red-head grapping Jughead from his collar.  
Toni and Fangs had also seen him run to the classroom and they thought it would be good to follow him. 

Sweet Pea was about to punch the red-head but Jughead grapped his arm and shaked is head.  
”Sweet Pea, don't bother!”  
”But..”  
”No buts. Lets go.” Jughead ordered and eventhough Sweet Pea really wanted to punch the boy in the face he listened the Serpent Prince and he, Toni and Fangs followed him out. 

Jughead was about to leave the classroom when he turned around at the door and his Serpent friends moved so that he could see his Northside friends. ”Oh yeah as for what comes to the not speeking to you guys thing...”  
”Yes Jug?” Archie asked with a little shaky voice. He had been startled when the bigger Asian boy had come out of nowhere and pushed him away.  
”If you three can't accept me for what I am now. Then I guess this is a goodbye.”  
”Jug..” Betty called out his friend (and ex) with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
”It's your call, not mine.” Added Jughead and then he disappeared with his friends. 

 

”Wasn't that little too harsh?” Toni asked when they walked out of the school building.  
Jughead took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.  
”Maybe... but it's true. If they can't accept this then they aren't really my friends, are they?”  
Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs glanced at each other with a shared worried looks. As much as they didn't like the Northsiders they knew that Archie, Betty and Veronica ment the Serpent prince a lot. The trio could only hope that their prince's old friends would eventually be okay with the fact that he was a Serpent... Now and forever...


End file.
